


О любви

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:О любвиАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:анонимный доброжелательРазмер:драббл, 395 словПейринг/Персонажи:Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800), Норт (WR400)Категория:пре-слэшЖанр:флаффРейтинг:GДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "О любви"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 5





	О любви

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** О любви  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 395 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800), Норт (WR400)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "О любви"

Маркус сверяет свои чувства с прочитанным в книгах. В библиотеке Карла их две тысячи триста семнадцать, и Маркус прочел все. Он знает, что такое боль утраты и одиночество, и может определить гнев или печаль. 

С любовью разобраться сложнее. 

В книгах много написано о любви, а большой энциклопедический словарь говорит, что любовь – это глубокое чувство симпатии и привязанности. Люди даже придумали базовые элементы для всех форм любви: забота, ответственность, уважение и понимание.

Как бы то ни было, Маркус думает, что любит Норт. Во всяком случае, все, что он чувствует к ней, совпадает с этими базовыми элементами. 

Он надеется, что когда все закончится, и его народ станет свободным, они с Норт поселятся где-нибудь в тихом месте, в небольшой квартире с видом на городской парк. По вечерам они будут сидеть у окна и наблюдать за тем, как ветер играет листьями раскидистых дубов, или как первый снег покрывает парковые дорожки.

Он жалеет о том, что снова упустил момент и не спросил о ее чувствах. Он смотрит на взрыватель в своей руке и слушает ее легкие удаляющиеся шаги. Он вспоминает ее печальную улыбку и мягкий голос, волосы цвета старого золота и тревожный взгляд.

Когда шаги затихают, он опирается ладонями на приборную панель и закрывает глаза. В большом энциклопедическом словаре ничего не говорится о том, как разобраться в чувствах, если ты андроид, пусть даже очень продвинутый автономный прототип, захотевший стать свободным. 

За спиной снова раздаются шаги – на этот раз незнакомые и уверенные. Маркус оборачивается.

Маленькая квартира и парк за окном, тихие вечера и солнечные блики в золотых волосах – все рассыпается битыми пикселями. Во всем мире, полном книг о любви и больших энциклопедических словарей, ничего не остается. Только капитанская рубка старого корабля и стоящий у переборки охотник на девиантов. 

Его имя Коннор, и он, кажется, собирается убить Маркуса, потому что в его руке пистолет. Он говорит какие-то слова и делает шаг вперед.

На нем старая вязаная шапка и потертая куртка. У него усталый взгляд. Он выглядит так, словно долго искал чего-то, но не уверен, что делать теперь, когда нашел, и Маркус знает, что связан с ним навсегда.

Как будто кто-то другой, кому плевать на книги и словари, давно все решил за них обоих. 

Летят секунды, тают, как глупые строчки романов о любви. Маркус думает, что молчит слишком долго, застыв, как зараженная программным вирусом машина, и что нужно уже что-то ответить Коннору. 

А еще он думает о том, что большой энциклопедический словарь лжет.


End file.
